


This kids not alright

by runfromcrayons



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Slow Build, Smut, dont worry, dorks being dorks, i used the word dweeb im so sorry, probably, there will be smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-02-10 22:03:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2041890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runfromcrayons/pseuds/runfromcrayons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“When I look at you I only see one thing.”<br/>“Awww, and what’s that?”<br/>“How in the hell did you out live infancy?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bitter Rivals

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Life](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Life/gifts).



> every title is based off a song

It started off as any other day did for Kageyama. Wake up, eat breakfast, walk to school, eat lunch, go to volleyball, and go home. But volleyball was moving slower than usual. The little orange haired dweeb decided to day dream for most of practice and Tsukishima was more of a dick today. Like he isn’t every other day. Kageyama snorted.  
After thirty more excruciating minutes he could go home and take it easy, probably watch some TV. It was Friday… maybe he could find a movie to go to.  
“Hello? Earth to asshole.” Tsukishima said while he poked the raven.  
The setter stirred his arm away from the blonde’s hand like it was toxic, “What?” Kageyama said glaring at the teen.  
“Practice is over so are you gonna put away the ball or do I have to do it for you? Your highness?” The last part rolled of the taller teens tongue like poison.  
Kageyama shoved the ball towards the other and Tsukishima smirked while he took it from his hands. Kageyama sighed and went to go get a sip of water. While walking over he accidentally bumped into Hinata.  
“Oh sorr-“  
“Kageyama! I mean,” Hinata coughed and lowered his voice,”Hey Kageyama fancy meeting you here. So I was wondering if you wanted to hangout tonight. As friends of course! We could find somewhere to go or you could come over though I don’t know what we would do, but I bet we could figure something out.”  
“Uhm-“  
“I mean if you want!” Hinata said raising his voice a bit at the last part.  
“Yeah sure I guess…”  
“Awesome so whadda ya wanna do?”  
“We could go into town and catch a movie.” He was thinking about doing that anyways.  
“Yeah sounds like a plan!” The carrot-top smiled wide, “Hey if we leave now we could catch the subway.”  
“Okay.”  
Xxx  
Kageyama felt awkward.  
It’s not like he hasn’t been to the movies before with someone else other than his family, right?  
Wrong.  
Believe it or not, the teen wasn’t very social in the previous years of his life. He might’ve been to the movies before with a babysitter, but he assumed that it didn’t count.  
“Have any ideas on what you want to see?” the shorter of the two asked interrupting his thoughts.  
“Nah, I don’t really care all that much so you can choose.”  
“Kageyama you’re so cool.” Hinata smiled as the train came to a stop.  
Kageyama blushed a little. Really little. And made his way off the train. The streets were filled with people in a hurry to get home and people going have a fun night on the town. They walked down the streets leisurely towards the movie theater as the sky turned from peach into a hazy purple. When they arrived at the movies Hinata decided that they were going to see the new action movie Lucy because it looked like had plot unlike those gun and explosion ones with hardly any plot.  
Kageyama felt inclined to agree.  
They got the tickets with ease and made their way into the building. The dynamic duo found relatively good seats for a packed house. Once the previews started to come up Hinata was already munching on some candy he snuck in. It was pretty funny how sometimes the shorter ones face would light up at certain parts of the previews like if it was happy or if it was sad how his face would downcast. Anyways, before they knew it the movie started.  
Xxx  
The movie was good, Kageyama wasn’t going to lie, but Hinata took it to a whole other level.  
“Wow. That was amazing!” Hinata said as he threw his arms in the air. “Scarlett Johansson is such a good actress!”  
“Mhm.”  
“We should hangout more often.”  
Kageyama didn’t know how to respond so he just nodded.  
They decided to get some bubble tea before going back to their houses. “How about tomorrow?” Kageyama said calmly.  
“I can’t. My mom is leaving for a funeral tomorrow and I have to take care of my sister for a couple days. Sorry.”  
“It’s fine. Who died, if I may ask?” He said before taking a sip of his bubble tea.  
“My great uncle.”  
“Sorry.”  
“It’s fine I’ve only met him once before; my mom said that he was a drug addict so it was going to happen sooner or later. I feel sad for my mom more than anything though; she grew up with him in her life for a long time.”  
“Oh.”  
“Yeah.” It was quite between the pair for a while as they made their way back to the subway. The ride back to their homes was filled with small talk mostly centered around their practice for volleyball and how they think they’ve improved. It was about then-thirty when they got off the train. Their houses were in opposite directions so they decided to part at the train station.  
“So I’ll see you later?” Kageyama asked  
“Sure.” Hinata smiled.  
When Kageyama got home all he wanted to do was sleep. But instead he had to face the wrath of his mother.  
“You’re ten minutes past curfew.” She said placing a hand on her hip as the bun in her hair bounced.  
“I’m sorry it won’t happen again.” It’s easier to apologize than to fight Kageyama decided.  
“Mhm.” She narrowed her as at him, “You are dismissed. Don’t forget to empty the dishwasher please, oh and I need you to sweep the floor, dear.” Kageyama groaned inwardly.  
After he finally finished his chores Kageyama dove into his bed and chose to take a shower in the morning. He checked his phone before he fell asleep and saw he got a text from the ginger. It read: ‘sup so if ur rlly up 4 coming ovr 2morrw u can but my lil sis will b w/ us 4 most of the time ur choice ;)’  
He’d mull it over while he slept. Right now he could hardly even keeps his eyes trained on the screen. He closed his phone and was enveloped in darkness.


	2. Cardiac Arrest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love you all. thanks for the reviews candy apples. hope you like this chap

Cardiac Arrest – Bad Suns  
Kageyama didn’t know why he felt so nervous. He was only meeting up with Hinata. And Hinata was definitely someone he should not be getting nervous over. Maybe it was the fact that his little sister was going to be there? Yeah, Kageyama decided to go with that; he never really liked kids anyways so that’s probably why he’s flipping out… hopefully.  
He sighed as he continued riding his bike toward the gingers house. As he rode into the neighborhood he stopped to pull out his phone to make sure he had the shorty’s address right.  
He did.  
So he got off his bike and walked up to the door. He was hesitant to knock; then he internally scolded himself for being such a pussy. When he finally did knock on the door there was a loud thud and the scuffling of feet. When the door opened there was a little girl standing behind it.  
“Hel-“Tobio began.  
“Who are you?” The girl said putting a hand on her hip.  
“A friend of your brothers.” The older forced a smile.  
“Oh…” she said opening the door allowing Kageyama inside. The house was a nice size. There were a few tchotchkes here and there, but nothing too elegant.  
“Kageyama!” There was a flash of orange and before he could blink there stood Hinata wearing a pair of sweat pants and a loose fitting t-shirt with his bangs pinned back, but that wasn’t the best part. The best part was seeing the doofus wearing an apron and holding a ladle as he threw the opposite arm in the air. He was so domestic. Kageyama could feel his heart melting at the sight. “Heh, did Natsu give you a hard time?”   
Before the setter could speak the girl intervened, “Nu-uh, I was super nice. When are we gonna to the park?”  
“After lunch. Natsu this is Kageyama.” Hinata said gesturing to him with the ladle, “Kageyama this is Natsu.”   
“Hello.”  
“Why are you so angry?” Natsu asked.  
“He’s not angry that’s just his face. Now why don’t you finish up that episode of My Little Pony and I’ll call you when lunch is ready.” Hinata said bending down in front of Natsu so he wouldn’t have to see the raven’s reaction. Natsu nodded and skipped off.  
When the ginger turned around he saw Kageyama glaring daggers, no scratch that, he was glaring lasers, burning holes right through the decoys skin. Hinata shudder and asked meekly if Kageyama wanted to come and see what he was preparing for lunch.   
Kageyama nodded and followed Hinata into the kitchen. “So I found this recipe for shrimp curry. It seemed like an interesting thing to make so I was like ‘why the hell not?’ and decided to make it. You wanna try some?” He said smiling wide holding spoonful of the curry to Kageyama’s lips. He opened his mouth and let Hinata put in the spoon.  
“Well?”  
“Wow. That tastes so good!” Kageyama smiled causing the shorty to blush which was…holy shit adorable!  
“Thanks, you can go sit at the table and I can bring you over some in just a second.”  
“Alright.” Said Kageyama and then Hinata called for his little sister that lunch was ready. She ran into the room with a bounce in her step and quickly took a seat next to Kageyama.  
“What grade are you in?” she asked Kageyama leaning her face into his.  
“I’m a 1st year in high school.” Kageyama said leaning away from her a bit.  
“Whoa that’s so cool! I’m in kindergarten.” She smiled, “Hey I have a question. Do you “like like” Hinata?” Kageyama coughed. No he couldn’t, right? They’re just friends. Pals. Buddies. Amigos. Oh goddammit. Before Kageyama could give the kid his answer Hinata came over with the curry and three bowls.  
“What’cha guys talking about?”  
“School n’ stuff.” Natsu said smiling innocently.  
“Cool.” Hinata said dishing out the bowls. They ate relatively quickly and before they knew it they were already out the door walking to the park which was about a block and a half away. When they got there Natsu bolted towards the slides to play with the other kids.   
“Is this a date?” Tobio blurted out.  
“Uh, n-no, I mean-- I don’t think so.” Hinata looked down and then at Kageyama, “Why do you ask?”  
“Just wondering…” It was quiet for a moment until the ginger spotted an open swing, “Oh hell yes!” He jumped on the swing and kicked his feet in the air.  
“When I look at you I only see one thing.”  
“Aww, and what’s that?”  
“How the hell did you out live infancy?”  
Notes:  
Review and comment my lil’ hush puppies so that way I feel motivated and you dear reader can have all the lovely kagehina sexy times. I was feeling like this story needed a domestic Hinata so –throws it at you- there. I love you guys!!!!


	3. Don't Tell Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things almost kind of happen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t Tell Me – George Barnett  
> You guys are going to kill me. Holy shet. The reviews and comments you sugar dipped bagels left me were just simply breathtaking. Wow. You are all amazing so I put a present in this chap. And psylance simons great idea I’ll have to try it. Anyways back to the story…

“Wow thanks.” Hinata rolled his eyes as he swung himself higher in the air. There was soon an open swing next to Hinata and Kageyama took a seat in it. They sat quietly for a while watching Natsu run around on the playground. Thirty minutes later Natsu ran up to the raven and gave him something, “I found a four leaf clover and I think you should have it.” She smiled wide putting her hands behind her back.  
He didn’t know what to say. Kageyama wasn’t good with children so he muttered a thanks; Natsu nodded and skipped off.  
“That was really nice of her…” Shouyou said kicking his feet off the ground a bit.  
“Y-yeah it was.” Kageyama said inspecting the small clover in his hand.  
“Do you want to get some ice cream?” The ginger asked shooting up from his swing.  
“Sure, I guess.” Kageyama shrugged. Hinata nodded and called out for Natsu. When he told her where they were headed her face lit up.  
Shouyou said that the nearest ice cream parlor was just a block or two down the street. Natsu walked in between the pair on the sidewalk. “Hey Shou?”  
“Yeah?  
“Can you and Kage swing me?”   
“That’s not up for me to decide...” Hinata said turning his head to Tobio.  
“Okay.” The setter said awkwardly, mechanically moving his hand down so that Natsu could grasp it. Once she had a firm grip Hinata started to count down.  
“Three, two, one…” Hinata gave a small grunt as he and Kageyama swung the little girl in front of them. Natsu was giggling looking like she was having the time of her life.  
“Again, again!”  
“One last time; three, two, one…” another small grunt came from Hinata as they swung her again. Natsu was giggling again. It was adorable.  
Xxx   
Then, before they knew it they arrived at the ice cream parlor, “Hello and welcome to Screamin’ Ice Cream! What will it be?” A chirpy girl asked behind the counter.  
“What do you want Natsu?” Shouyou asked turning to his younger sister.  
“Uhm, can I get cookie dough in a cone?” She said putting her hands on the counter trying to look on the other side.   
“Sure, and Kageyama?”  
“Rocky Road.”  
“Alright. And I will have Strawberry.”   
“Okaaay. That will be… 7.50.”   
Hinata searched through his pocket pulling out a five and putting it on the counter. And checked his other pockets. And checked them again. And checked them again, “Uhm, I think I forgot my other five.”  
Kageyama wasn’t expecting to pay for anything today so he left his wallet at home. Well fuck. There was about a five second silence before Tobio spoke up, “Hey Hinata,” both of the siblings looked at him, “I mean Shouyou, what if we just share one?”  
“Yes! Let’s do that. Can we cancel the Strawberry and get one half Rocky Road and one half Strawberry?”  
“Sure! That’ll be 4.45!” The woman said. Shouyou was about to give her the money when Natsu shouted out wait.  
“Lemme do it.” She said reaching her hand out for the money.  
Hinata rolled his eyes (to which Kageyama didn’t know was possible) and handed his little sister the money. Which she promptly handed to waitress.  
The waitress smiled, thanked them, and then went to the back to fill their requests.  
She came back a minute later with one ice cream in her hand. She handed Natsu her cookie dough and turned to the boys, “So we’re out of cups so do you two want to share a cone or…?”  
“It’s fine, we’ll share a cone.” Kageyama reassured her.   
“Okay.” She went to the back and emerged with a cone swirled with Rocky Road and Strawberry. She handed it to the ginger and told them to have a nice day.  
They started to walk back to the Hinata household while happily licking their ice cream. Kageyama conclude that: yes it felt weird sharing an ice cream with another guy, but not as weird as he thought it’d be…  
Xxx   
When they made it back to Shouyou’s house it was almost six o’clock and Kageyama concluded that he probably should be leaving pretty soon. So when the shorty unlocked the door Kageyama decided he would tell him. Natsu bolted inside and Hinata was about to follow when Kageyama put a hand on his shoulder.  
“So I think I’m going to leave since it’s about dinner time.”  
“Yeah, no problem.” Hinata said then accidentally dropped the keys to his house they both bent down to pick it up at the same time, causing the shorter of the two to hit his head, stumble and fall into Kageyama’s arms. They stayed like that for what felt like hours. The pair was both blushing furiously.  
“Sorry.” Hinata mumbled and hurriedly picked up the house keys in running inside and almost slamming the door behind him.  
Fuck.  
Fuck.  
Xxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So…   
> Bad news: I’ve started school so fics are going to slow down but I’ll try and do one at least every week.  
> Good news(?): I think this fic is going to be longer than I intended so yay(?) more kagehina   
> Have a supercalifragilisticexpialidocious day my swizzle stix!  
> Remember review comment and like and favorite and blah


	4. Do I Wanna Know?

Do I Wanna Know?—Arctic Monkeys  
Notes: GUUUUUYS I am soooo sorry for waiting to update. IM A MONSTER. So I made this chapter without a cliffhanger bc ilysfm youre welcome  anyways may the angst commence!!!!

Everything was a mess for Kageyama.  
It was Sunday and he really wished he could just go into a little corner and implode. The main reason was because of Hinata, he just couldn’t get him out of his head.   
All he thought about was his hair, his eyes, his nose… his lips.

Kageyama didn’t know if he was gay or not. He was never really intimate with the same sex or opposite sex outside of his immediate family. He also didn’t know who to talk to for this sort of thing. He could address his parents but how would they feel? Would they push him away for even suggesting he might be homosexual?   
“This whole teen angst thing sucks.” Kageyama muttered to himself.

He sat on his bed thinking it over when he thought of a way that he may be able to tell if he was gay or not. He’d just watch porn. He got his laptop, locked door and found a website then put his headphones in. The first one he watched was with a man and a woman. When the clip was over he did have a definite tent in his pants. Putting gay off the table, Kageyama guessed that he could be bisexual. Though he’d have to watch a gay porno to find out.

He clicked on the first video he saw and waited for it to load. When he finished the video he didn’t feel anything. His erection even went down a little. He was so confused. He knew that he was attracted to Hinata sexually but the gay porn was doing nothing for him. He was back to square one.  
He decided that google may be able to help his predicament. In the search box he typed ‘what does it mean if you’re sexually attracted to a man but you know you’re straight?’ 

The first website that popped up was ‘how to know if you’re gay’. Well he knew he wasn’t gay so he kept scrolling and at the bottom of the page there was a website that said ‘Are you Pansexual?’ This was new. The raven never heard of pansexuality before so he decided to click on the link. 

It seemed to be an article explaining pansexuality and how it differs from bisexuality and homosexuality. It all started making sense; pansexuality meant that you can fall in love with anybody. That you love them for who they are not what they are.

Kageyama felt… relieved for the first time in a long time. So he was pansexual, he could live with that. Then another sudden realization hit him. What if Hinata didn’t return the feelings? How would that affect volleyball? Or even worse, what if he did return the feelings? Kageyama was absolutely dreading tomorrow.   
Xxx   
Tobio hated Monday’s. The haze of the weekend still fresh in your system; forgetting to do your math homework and rushing to do it in homeroom. Monday’s suck, a lot. But this Monday the onyx felt particularly horrible. He couldn’t sleep last night, he forgot he had a history quiz today so he didn’t study, and he’d have to face Hinata. Right now Kageyama was just going through the motions. Classes were terrible, lunch was terrible, and the rest of the school day was terrible. Volleyball was really when everything started going downhill. 

It had been awkward for the dynamic duo during practice—more so for Kageyama than Hinata. An hour later practice was over and Kageyama was in locker room alone. He hated changing in front of other people when he heard the locker room door open. He turned quickly but it was only Tsukishima.

“What’re you looking at?” The blonde asked.

“Your shitty face.” Kageyama retorted.

The teen laughed and approached the raven, “That’s the best you could come up with?”

“That’s all I cared to come up with.” Kageyama said without flinching as Tsukishima stepped closer to him. 

“I just came to pick something up.” Tsukishima said ignoring his comment.

“And what is tha-“Kageyama was caught off with the bespectacled boy trying to shove his tongue down the onyx’s throat. Kageyama could safely say that it was the most revolting thing that has ever happened to him. He could not push Tsukishima away fast enough.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?!” Tobio coughed and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

“It was a bet.” The blonde said turning away heading towards the door while the setter stood there with a dumbfounded expression written across his face. He didn’t know how to react to the situation. Should he vomit? Should punch him in the face? The latter sounded more pleasing, but Kageyama decided to brush it off. He would wait for karma to work its magic. He grabbed his bag and made his way out of the locker room. 

He looked around the gym for Hinata; usually he stayed about ten minutes after practice to put in a couple more throws but couldn’t find him anywhere. Well this was just prolonging the inevitable. He walked out of the gym when he heard sniffling coming from the far wall outside the gym. Kageyama decided to investigate. He quietly walked over and slowly stuck his head around the corner.

It was Hinata. It also looked like he was… crying? “Hey, Hinata-”

“Go away!” 

Kageyama kneeled beside him, actually concerned for the teen, “Hey Hinata what’s wrong?”

“You wouldn't understand.”

The onyx was growing pissed, “How do you know I wouldn’t understand?”

“’Cause I know you.” Hinata said looking into the taller teen’s eyes.

“Just tell me.”

“It’s you! You make my stomach flip and my head feel all fuzzy. But- god I feel so stupid- when I saw you with Tsukishima… I don’t know. Just leave me alone.”

“Hinata.” Kageyama said softly.

“Go away.” The carrot top said quietly.

“I do understand.” Kageyama paused before continuing, “I understand completely. When I’m with you… when I’m with you I feel comfortable, like I’m at home. And I like it when you walk into the room it’s like bringing a light into the darkness. And I like how you can put your trust so easily in people. I like your smile. I like your eyes.” Kageyama paused again, “I really like you.” 

Before the setter could say anything else he felt Hinata’s tear stained lips against his chapped ones. It was an amazing feeling for Kageyama; it started in his toes and traveled through his body. 

This is the best thing that he could’ve wished for.

Notes:  
Wow. That happened. Really long chapter too. Yay. Any questions or ideas feel free to ask also you can follow me on tumblr at justcallme-ryn dot tumblr dot com. You get the gist. Like, favorite, comment, and review; until next time bae’s stay beautiful!


	5. I dont know what to do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> guys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need help

Hello I know I haven't updated and that's because I don't know what to do next. I've fallen out of Haikyuu but I still want to finish the story so if you have any ideas on how the story should end PLEASE TELL ME. Cause I've got nothing. So so sorry.  
-runfromcrayons

**Author's Note:**

> I like end notes it's like a reflection period. awawwaw fuhhhcjk i hope you guys like it cause if you dont i'll be sad whatever it four a.m. so if you want another chapter say so. im gonna go read porn and then sleep.


End file.
